


睡2.0桑指南

by allforThancred



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforThancred/pseuds/allforThancred
Summary: 是龙骑猫娘的约稿_(:з」∠)_包含一些和老爷的友情描写w
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 2





	睡2.0桑指南

“喂，桑克瑞德，你有没有发现光最近和以前有点不一样了？”从石之家开过会之后，雅修特拉突然问了这样的一句话。   
“不一样？你是指......”桑克瑞德闻言，饶有兴趣地看向了光。  
“我记得她原来的时候，可是个只会闷头接委托的冒险者，现在似乎是......爱笑了一些？”  
桑克瑞德上下打量着光。确实，现在的她与以往相比要开朗了一些，俏皮的猫魅族小姑娘正坐在吧台前面摇着尾巴喝奶油咖啡。  
“听说她最近有空就往伊修加德跑，和福尔唐家的骑士似乎关系还不错。这个年纪的姑娘突然变了性格，怕是有喜欢的人了吧。”雅修特拉轻轻笑了起来。  
“这样啊，我倒是觉得一个人改变性格会有很多原因。”桑克瑞德干笑了几声，抱起手臂继续说到，“汇报了这么久工作，我也有些口渴了，你要不要一起去喝点东西。”  
“算了算了，我还是先去跑任务了。”雅修特拉耸耸肩膀就挥手离开了。

当桑克瑞德走近光的时候，对方还沉浸在奶油咖啡香醇的口感之中，小小的头花缀在毛茸茸的耳朵旁边，平添了几分可爱，她的尾巴轻轻摇着，似乎高兴到了极点。  
“很久不见了，光，今天有人称赞过你的头饰吗，真的很好看，虽然不及你本人的美丽。”桑克瑞德小心翼翼地观察着光的表情，毕竟作为冒险者，光可能不会像其他女孩子一样喜欢这样带有调笑意味的措辞。  
“咳、咳。”光匆忙把杯子放下，没来得及擦掉嘴上的淡奶油，她有些招架不住桑克瑞德用这个语气和她讲话，如果是执行任务时公事公办的口气反而要好一些。  
“在想什么，这么出神？”桑克瑞德试探着，他坐到了光的身边，冒失的大英雄嘴巴上面还有一圈淡奶油，桑克瑞德下意识地用大拇指揩去了像小胡子一样挂在光的脸上的白沫，随后他突然意识到自己这个举动似乎过于暧昧，开口试图解释些什么，却被光立刻站起身的动作被打断了。  
“我想到还要去跑任务！先走了！”光摸着自己的嘴唇，慌忙站了起来，祈祷着桑克瑞德不要看到自己发烫的脸颊。  
“等......”桑克瑞德向光跑走的方向抬起手，然而回应他的只有一声门响。他失望地用手撑起头，小声嘟囔起来，“说什么去跑任务，哪有人穿得那么好看，只是为了委托任务，瞒我也要想个好点的理由啊。”  
桑克瑞德突然有些不甘心，感觉像是从路边捡回来精心照顾的小猫，突然开始对着其他人喵喵叫。福尔唐家确实把那个骑士，奥尔什方，培养的很好，自己和他接触过几次，那个精灵无一次例外，一直是优雅而又充满热情的，而在战斗时又很让人有安全感，没有女孩子能拒绝这样的男生吧。  
看看自己，自称是爱的吟游诗人，却连自己的暗恋对象都不能好好看住。  
“唉......”桑克瑞德叹口气，悄悄舔掉了指腹上的淡奶油，浪费了有些可惜——光的嘴唇好软啊，想到这里，他立刻用力甩甩头，决定还是先去研究一会忍术，毕竟自己一股脑的自相情愿也是于事无补。

光裹紧了最外层的袍子，加快脚步，这种彻骨的寒冷，不管在这边镇压多少次魔物暴走都是很难适应的，奶油咖啡的味道还留在嘴巴里面，但是热饮带来的暖意已经被寒风消磨殆尽。

“挚友，你来啦，我已经生好火，热奶茶就放在桌子上，你先暖和一下身体吧。”奥尔什方看着光被冻得瑟瑟发抖的身体，赶忙把她请进屋子，暗自惊叹于如此娇小的身体竟然能在战斗中迸发出那般强大的力量。  
“劳你费心了。”光扔到沾满雪的袍子，走到火堆旁蹲了下来，她在过来之前已经换好了一身盔甲，她烤着火说，“我特意在过来之前喝了一大杯热饮暖身体，没想到刚走不到半个小时就失效了。”  
“那你要不要先休息一下？今天的风雪比往日都要大。想必你也听说了吧，有人发现了魔兽贝希摩斯的踪影，挚友此行的目的便是它吧？”奥尔什方坐到火炉旁边的一把椅子上说着。  
“那是当然！不用休息！战斗也能让身体暖和起来，这么稀有的魔兽，遇到了一定不能放过！”光坐到火堆旁的沙发上一口气灌下了奶茶。  
“你的头花忘记摘了，是决定今天和那个重要的人表白了吗？”奥尔什方托着下颌打量着光，“那你今天过来，也不全是因为魔兽的传言吧。”  
“这个啊......”光的耳朵垂了下来，“唉，也是想和你倒倒苦水，那个人完完全全看不出来我的心意，本来想今晚，趁着都在摩杜纳那边休息，试探一下的。但是他主动跟我说话的时候，我瞬间大脑一片空白，直接就跑过来了。”光说的时候不安地搓着手。  
“恋爱方面的事情，我也很难给出建议，但是我愿意倾听你的烦恼。”  
“唉，算了，没什么，这点小事跟其他事情比起来根本微不足道，我们还是快点去讨伐魔兽吧，免得他又不见了。”光握拳，站了起来，总不能没说出口表白，到手的魔兽还给放跑了。  
“看来我今天也能欣赏到挚友战斗的身姿了，出发吧！”  
随即，两个人收拾好武器便骑着陆行鸟匆匆赶往库札斯西部高地。

“快看那边！”突然奥尔什方指着远处大喊了一声，“我在这边生活了这么久也还是第一次见到这只魔兽。”  
“哪里？”光眯起眼睛，今天的风雪的确比以往大了些，“哇......打了这个魔兽，估计我也能换一把雷云用用了。我们上！”  
说完光战开启龙血一个破碎冲就跳了过去，快到奥尔什方还没来得及开怪，仇恨就已经集中在光的身上，他来不及阻止，只好飞快地冲过去也加入了战斗。

桑克瑞德很努力地企图把注意力集中到忍术研发上面，但是光战和奥尔什方越来越亲近的事实让他如鲠在喉。作为同伴他很欣赏这位骑士，但是作为竞争对手，他也绝对不会退让一步。  
终于，在连搓了三只兔子之后，桑克瑞德站了起来，把书重重地合上，他决定先去伊修加德那边找到光，看看她没事就往那里跑到底是去干什么了。

“奥尔什方，你还好吗？”光在打出了一个樱花连之后问道，奥尔什方的脸色显然有些难看，毕竟这也算是传说中的魔兽了，不应该头脑发热就两个人来打。  
奥尔什方已经吃到了大量伤害，但还是把深仁厚泽给了不小心吃到aoe的光。  
“还好，我应该还能撑一段时间，挚友尽力输出就好。”奥尔什方把盾牌举到身前，咬牙说道。

当桑克瑞德赶到战斗地点的时候，战斗还在继续着，他看到光用巨龙视线连住奥尔什方的时候，握紧了拳头。  
但是现在更要紧的是猎杀魔兽。  
“你们怎么两个人就来打贝希摩斯了！”桑克瑞德皱着眉加入战斗，他握着手中的双剑灵活地改变攻击方式，击打着魔兽身上不同位置，魔兽愤怒的吼叫声震耳欲聋，他只好大声喊道，“没有后援吗？”  
“没有！只是听到了传言，没想到真的会遇到它！”光的声音从透过头盔穿出来，“你怎么过来了？”  
“和你一样，我也是接了这边委托！”  
光哪有时间顾这个理由的真伪，桑克瑞德能来和自己一起战斗，她就已经喜出望外了，而且这场战斗也容不得她分心太久。  
有了桑克瑞德的加入，魔兽的血量以更快的速度被削减着，这也减轻了奥尔什方的减伤压力。  
随后，光开启龙剑状态，轻松跃到最高处准备高跳动作，但同一时间，魔兽突然改变了攻击方向，光的落地位置正好是攻击范围内。

“光！”桑克瑞德大喊着冲了过去，用力把光撞到了一边。  
光还没反应过来就被撞到了一边的雪地上，有雪层的缓冲，她并没有受伤，反而是桑克瑞德，在她看过去的时候，胸前被豁开了一个口子。鲜血马上就染红了他的衣服。  
光瞪大了眼睛，她甚至叫不出对方的名字，盛怒让她倒吸了一口凉气，随即她握紧了长枪，恶狠狠地再次冲向了魔兽。这一次，不管是哪个技能光都很精准地打到了魔兽较为脆弱的地方。  
奥尔什方见状，立刻开了圣光幕帘以及深仁厚泽，才减轻了桑克瑞德的出血情况。

“你的角我收下了。”在战斗的最后，光冷冷地说，用龙牙龙爪作为收尾。结束后，她立刻跑到桑克瑞德的身边，把他的胳膊搭到自己的肩膀上。  
“我没事，”桑克瑞德闷闷不乐，没有看向光，自然也没注意到光关切的眼神，显然他还在为光对奥尔什方的感情耿耿于怀，他只是低声说，“先回去吧。”  
“好，”光找来了自己的陆行鸟，“那，奥尔什方你和桑克瑞德坐到一起吧，万一他失血过多突然昏过去，你还能稳住他的身体。”  
“啊？”桑克瑞德无奈地看看光，又看看奥尔什方，抱着光在雪地里同乘陆行鸟的幻想突然面临破灭，他立刻解释到，“没事的，我受这点伤还不至于晕过去。”  
“而且，我的陆行鸟可能撑不住两个成年男性的重量。”结合着光的表白失败和桑克瑞德跑来雪都的蹩脚理由，奥尔什方似乎看懂了些什么，他乘上陆行鸟继续说到，“事不宜迟，我们还是快些回去吧，他的伤口还是要经过专业一些的治疗才行。”  
“那好吧，桑克瑞德你坐在我前面吧，这身盔甲背部的尖刺太多了。”光在头盔后面悄悄笑了起来，这样的安排也算是满足了一些她恋爱的小心思。  
“那辛苦你了。”  
陆行鸟跑动起来的时候，光的双手绕过桑克瑞德的腰侧握着绳子，而为了在暴雪的天气看清前面的路，光的整个身体都紧紧贴着桑克瑞德，向前探头，简直像是在从背后抱住他一样，光窃喜。

到了伊修加德，光才总算松下一口气。  
“这样的身体还是先在这边休息一夜吧，”奥尔什方说着，和光一起把桑克瑞德扶下了陆行鸟，“忘忧骑士亭那边有个旅馆，虽然条件可能比不上其他主城，但也还算是舒适暖和。我有事，就先走了。”  
“好，那下次见了。”光扶好桑克瑞德，向奥尔什方挥手说着。  
“好，我还是会暖好屋子等你的。能和挚友一起战斗真是让人热血沸腾。”奥尔什方笑着抬手告别，说出他以前每次分别都会说的那句话。  
暖好屋子？  
他们这是发展到哪一步了？  
桑克瑞德的脸彻底黑了，他开始后悔把小猫捡到拂晓的时候不早点示爱，明明自己有着充足的时间。  
“你再忍一下，马上就到旅馆了，”光关切地说着，拿出了随身带的几瓶药说，“刚才忘记了，你快点先喝了它们，把你送到旅馆我就去占星院找人来帮忙。”  
“不用了，我自己过去吧。”桑克瑞德收回自己搭在光身上的手臂，摁着伤口走向了传送水晶，他甚至没有回头看光一眼，他知道这样做是不对的，但是他想要一个人消化失去光这个现实。而当事人在他身边，显然只会让他的思绪更加混乱。  
光不明所以地看着桑克瑞德消失的身影，开始思考是不是因为战斗时的疏忽导致了他受伤，他不高兴了？不对啊，他也不是这么小气的人。是自己早上和他对话太过紧张引起不愉快了？光很迷惑，她本想拍掉头上的雪花，却摸到了自己的头饰——对了！表白！一直在战斗差点忘了这件事情。  
今天一定要说出口。光一边走向占星院一边默默给自己打气。

桑克瑞德把染血的外套扔到了一边，接了盆温水慢慢擦净了上半身的血渍，其实在喝了几瓶药之后，他的伤口已经有了愈合的迹象，完全不需要再找个占星术士来治疗。但是为了逃避光，桑克瑞德也就没有阻止她。

“我们现在可以进来吗？”  
是光的声音，桑克瑞德马上把绷带打了个结，他坐回旅馆的床上，平服了一下心情答到。  
“请进。”  
“就如我所说，我们被魔兽攻击了，还请你还确认一下它的爪子上会不会有毒素之类的东西。”  
“交给我吧。”说着占星术士便开始吟唱魔法。  
“那我先去买些吃的东西。”光走出房间，她先是跑到了另一间自己预订的屋子换上了斥重金买下的春意礼服裙，然后就披上厚厚的袍子出去买了好几瓶圣灵药。路过甜品店的时候，她被烤蛋糕的香气所吸引，又买了伊修加德奶茶以及刚刚出炉的菠萝蛋糕。

光回到旅馆的时候，治疗进行到了尾声，可以看到桑克瑞德胸前的伤口已经开始结痂了，对方赤裸上身的样子让光不好意思地把目光转向了其他地方。  
“你的脸好红啊，”占星术士看到光进来之后说，“今天的风这么大，你先过来烤烤火吧，脸冻伤了就不好了。”  
“好......”光垂着耳朵，生怕自己的小心思被看穿，她蹲在火堆前，呵着气不住地摩擦双手。  
“这样应该差不多了，虽然你的身体素质不错，但是最好要静养一晚上，”占星术士看向桌子，问，“英雄你怎么买了这么多圣灵药？”  
“很多吗？啊......”光尴尬地笑了笑，“我当然是相信你的医术啦，今天用不到，以后也许还会有需要。有备无患，有备无患。”  
“好吧，英雄有空多来占星院看看啊。”说完，占星术士便离开了。

“那个......我刚刚买了点吃的，趁热吃几口吧。”  
光开口打破了屋子里的沉默，她把一壶奶茶倒到两个杯子里面然后又把菠萝蛋糕切好，但是桑克瑞德却没有要动身的样子。  
“怎么了？”光走向桑克瑞德伸出手想要碰碰他的额头，手腕却被对方一把抓住。  
“你和那家伙发展到什么地步了？”桑克瑞德低着头，不敢直视光的眼睛，语气低沉地问，他现在没有一点吃东西的心情。  
“什么？谁？”光被桑克瑞德突然的动作吓了一跳，她下意识想要抽出自己的手腕，疑惑地问着。  
“那个骑士啊。”桑克瑞德现在才注意到光在出去的时候还换了一身平时没见过的裙子，不由得更生气了，他站了起来，还在紧紧握着光的手腕，反问到，“你打扮这么好看，不就是为了去见他？”  
“奥尔什方？我......”光更加迷惑了，怎么说着说着还扯到了奥尔什方。  
“你和他认识了多久就决定以身相许了，嗯？”桑克瑞德索性亲手打翻了自己的醋坛子，向前走了一步，盯着光继续说道，“还说什么暖好屋子等你，我捡回来的冒险者就这么乖乖地向别人投怀送抱吗？”  
“我......”光被桑克瑞德逼得连连后退撞到了桌子上，“你很在意我们的关系吗？”  
“我只是好奇他用什么样的花言巧语能俘获你的心。”桑克瑞德贴近光的脸，皱起了眉，看到光有些惊慌失措的表情，他还以为是戳中了她的心事。  
“我们是战友啊？”光犹豫了一下，随即坚定地反驳说，“而且他永远做不到你说的事情。”

此刻的距离太近了，桑克瑞德的上身只披了一件衣服，光的鼻尖萦绕着他身上的味道，这家伙为了接近小姑娘们，一定很仔细挑过香水，淡淡的香气掺杂着雄性荷尔蒙的味道缓慢发酵，引得光的心脏飞快地跳动起来——可能没有比这更好的表白时机了。

“我的心只属于你。”  
光的指甲几乎嵌进了肉里，她拼命说出这句话，然后立刻踮起脚尖吻上了桑克瑞德的嘴唇，不管表白成功与否，自己至少吻到了喜欢的人，她有点悲观地想着。  
桑克瑞德瞪大了眼睛，他看到光的嘴唇贴了过来，她银白色的睫毛还在颤抖，像是窗外的雪花一样好看。  
光的话令桑克瑞德如释重负，他甚至觉得刚才的自己有些神经质了。光的嘴唇吻起来果然感觉很好，桑克瑞德笑了起来，他的手指缓缓穿过光柔软的发丝，安抚着她因紧张而颤抖的身体。

光得到了桑克瑞德的回应，手便自然而然地抚上了对方的胸膛，桑克瑞德平日里经历了不少的战斗，让他的胸膛的肌肉格外紧实，摸起来手感好极了。光的心脏跳得太快，以至于她的呼吸都有些不规律。  
桑克瑞德的舌尖引导着光，她的小舌头不自觉的和对方纠缠到一起，她完完全全地沉浸在桑克瑞德的吻中，舌尖之间的摩擦接触让她有些腿软，光靠着桌子，青涩而笨拙地回应着。  
在此之前，桑克瑞德从没体验过让人如此欣喜愉悦的吻，他把光的舌头勾过来，吮吸着舔舐着，像是第一次吃到糖果的孩童。  
光可要比糖甜多了，桑克瑞德把光的手拉到了自己心脏的位置，让她能感受到自己强烈的心跳。  
当结束了深吻，光恋恋不舍地在桑克瑞德嘴唇上又啄了几下。  
“那你今天怎么突然开始打扮了？”桑克瑞德抬起光的下巴，做出仔细观察的样子，他的声音中因情欲而变得沙哑。  
“原本是想给你表白来着......”光的声音越来越小，只是被这样盯着，她就羞得连耳尖都感受到了灼烧感，她的尾巴因为过于兴奋不住地摇着。  
“大点声。”桑克瑞德挑了挑眉毛，故意强迫着光看向自己。  
“你要太得寸进尺了！”光又羞又气顺手就推开了桑克瑞德，随即突然反应过来自己手上结痂的触感又开始慌忙转身拿起了一瓶圣灵药，“抱歉抱歉，我忘记你的伤口了，要不要喝......”  
“我现在只需要你。”桑克瑞德在光的耳边轻声说道，满意地用手指划过她红扑扑的脸颊。

随后两人就滚到了床上，身体如蛇一般紧紧纠缠在一起，他们从未如此渴求过另一具躯体。光精心准备的裙子以及桑克瑞德披着的外套在不知不觉间已经被扔到了床边。他们感受着彼此的体温同时又渴望更多。  
桑克瑞德的手指隔着光的底裤反复勾勒着那条缝隙的形状，他脱下光的底裤强行分开光想要合上的大腿，光的下体在一张一合地吐着些许爱液。  
“你的这副样子，可不要让其他人看了去。”桑克瑞德用指腹划着缝隙的外缘，入神地说。  
“你在说什么奇怪的话啊！怎么可能，嗯......”  
一瞬间，强烈的快感传遍了光的大脑皮层，她不的不捂住嘴巴防止自己呻吟出声。

桑克瑞德把头埋到了光的两腿之间，耐心地舔着光的隐私部位，舌尖围着逐渐肿胀起来的阴蒂打转，随后伸出舌头模仿着性交的动作，一下一下入侵着光的身体。  
“桑......桑克瑞德你快点停......嗯......不干净的。”  
光觉得自己小腹一阵紧缩，快感逐渐侵蚀了她的理智，她要被下身的酥痒感折磨得发疯了，她难耐地抓紧床单，紧紧咬着嘴唇，却还是有更多细碎的呻吟声从嘴巴里泄露出来。桑克瑞德没有理会光的拒绝，开始用手捋着光的尾巴。  
光被快感刺激的眼眶都湿润了，而此时的始作俑者终于抬起头，还舔了一下嘴唇。  
“现在，背对我，光。”  
光彻底被这样的桑克瑞德所吸引，似乎完全被快感剥夺了思考的能力，她的腿甚至在轻微发抖，但还是乖乖照做了。

“你现在只要想着我就够了。”  
桑克瑞德看着光有些失神的样子，笑着说，他把两根手指同时塞进了光的身体。这样的异物感，让光不由得收紧内壁，桑克瑞德在猫魅族姑娘的尾巴与皮肤交界处细细地吻着，每亲一下都能感受到光明显的颤抖。他的手指在光的体内灵活地开垦着，变换着不同的角度爱抚着光温热的内壁，然后又把两根手指分开一些，为分身的进入做准备。  
“你不要碰我的尾巴！很、很奇怪的感觉！”  
光的胸部摩擦着床单减轻快感的折磨，这样说着却不自觉得把尾巴搭上桑克瑞德的脖子，桑克瑞德抚摸着这条主动求欢的尾巴，把手指抽了出来。  
“好。”  
桑克瑞德用很听话的语气答应了，俯身压上了光的后背，他跪在光的两腿之间，分身在光的缝隙外摩擦着。这样的动作无异于在反复撩拨光的情欲，光主动扭腰，蹭着对方的分身。  
“尾巴不可以，这里就可以吗？”  
桑克瑞德恶趣味地说完，便缓慢地把分身插入光的身体，光的身体紧致而且温润，让桑克瑞德不禁咽了下口水。  
“嗯......你都进......啊......进来了......还问什么！”  
光勉强说出了语义完整的句子，又开始小声呻吟起来。由于扩张工作做得充分，光甚至只感受到了很微量的痛感，更多的是完全的充实感，一种可以让她从源源不断的酥痒感中解脱的感觉。

“光。”  
当桑克瑞德把分完全放进去的时候，他低声叫了身下女孩的名字，这一刻，她终于完全属于他了。他俯身贴着光的脊背，开始抽插，反复挺腰，一次次顶到女孩身体的最深处，一只手按摩着她的阴蒂。  
光愈发无法掩饰的呻吟，加深了桑克瑞德眼中的笑意，也让他的分身更胀大了几分。  
光的身体简直就是为他量身打造，他从没想过，自己的身体与精神能和其他人达到如此契合的境界。  
“太深了，快停下......我的身体要受不了了，呜......”  
光用大腿夹住桑克瑞德的手想要制止他的动作，但是却失败了，阴蒂和阴道的双重快感，让她开始不住地流泪，她胡乱抹着泪水，带着一点哭腔这样说着。  
此刻，她觉得这个世界上其他的一切都是虚无，她全身的感官都在用来接纳着桑克瑞德动作，她的内壁迎合着桑克瑞德抽插的频率，一下一下收缩着，分泌出更多的爱液，她的下体被桑克瑞德的手指玩弄着，她的名字被时不时地低声呼唤。

这个动作维持了一会，光就被桑克瑞德抚着腰坐了起来，她脱力地靠在桑克瑞德的身上低声呻吟着着，后背靠在他的胸前，继续感受着桑克瑞德在她身体里的冲撞，光的全部重量都放在了桑克瑞德身上，这个姿势似乎让体内的分身进到了前所未有的深度。  
桑克瑞德用手揉捏着光的双乳，发泄着自己的欲望同时更好地稳住光脱力的身体，他用牙齿摩擦着光的耳朵，享受着光每一声娇喘。  
“桑克瑞德......”  
光轻声叫着爱人的名字侧过头来，桑克瑞德领会了光的意图，把嘴唇贴了过去。  
唇齿纠缠间，两个人一同达到了高潮。  
桑克瑞德就这样抱着怀里喘息的光，分身还留在她的身体里，他们享受着尽情欢爱之后的平静，身心都得到了满足。

“我爱你，光，以后不要让我吃醋了。”  
桑克瑞德闷闷地说着，不服气地把头埋到了光的颈窝，像是在撒娇。  
“好，谁能想到你会在意这些事情。”光轻轻笑了起来

end.


End file.
